memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ratamacue
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 04:37, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Images you've uploaded recently Do you know where these images came from? If they came from other websites, they probably shouldn't be here, unless they're from a public resource, such as Trekpulse.com, or you've got permission. If they're your own screenshots, and artwork, that also needs to be mentioned at the bottom of the picture, in the image description. Any UPN logos should also be removed using image editing software before they are uploaded. Apart from that, the images also need to be linked into MA. If I can help in any way, don't hesitate to ask me! Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 09:28, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *You shouldn't upload images from other websites without asking the owners. I know other people do it, and they're wrong too. There are some exceptions. Trekpulse clearly states that you can take its images and use them to "Enhance your website", so images from there are ok. The one with two phase rifles on it, if you go back to phasers.net, and hover your mouse over the picture, it clearly states that you should not use the image unless you have permission of the owner. I'll make sure it gets attention from one of the admins. Everyone makes mistakes when they start, I know I did! Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 09:42, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I understand. Please let me know if I screw up again in the future. I don't want to cause any problems for the site. Ratamacue 10:28, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Please read *Memory Alpha:Copyrights *Memory Alpha:Image use policy See you round the Alpha Quadrant! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:45, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC)